Back To The Future Animated Series Season 3 Ep2
by AnakinJediknight62
Summary: Episode 2. Enjoy!


Back To The Future: The Animated Series Season 3 Episode 2 _

Written By:Austin Vargas _

(Opening)

(Live Action Segment:Doc is working on the engine of the Delorean)

Doc:" Dr. Emmett L. Brown Here, Just working on the Delorean, the front of the car and the Engine were both damaged in a Adventure through time, Last week, it was Saturday, when Marty came to visit"

(Animated Segment: Doc and his family are enjoying Dinner when the door bell rings)

Doc:" I got it"

(he presses a button on the wall, which makes a mechanical hand come out of the other side of the wall and open the door)

Marty:" Doc! where are you?"

Doc:" in the kitchen Marty!"

(Marty walks into the kitchen where he sees them all eating)

Marty:" Doc I need your help with my homework"

Jules:" Whats the Homework Martin?"

Marty:" I have to write an essay on Alexander Graham Bell in his point of view"

Doc:" well i geuss we could go through a bunch of text books and find out all the information on him"

Verne:" I have a better idea, we take the Time Machine back in time and talk to this Alexander Dude, himself"

Doc:" Great Idea! Lets go"

Clara:" not so fast Jules and Verne, finish your vegetables first!"

Verne:" This bites!"

(Later They all jump in the Delorean and head to their destination)

(They arrive)

Doc:" here we are London, England, 1878"

Marty:" Now all we gotta do is find this Alexander guy"

Doc:" I'll ask someone if they know where he lives"

(Doc approaches a man with dark hair and a moustache)

Doc:" Excuse me Sir, Do you know where a Mr. Alexander Graham Bell Lives?"

Man:" Don't know him! Now leave me alone!"

Marty:" Geez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

Jules:" I shall ask that women over there"

(He Approaches her)

Jules:" Hello Mam! Would you happen to know where Alexander Graham Bell lives"

Women:" Yes I do, I'm Mabel, Alexander's wife"

(Jules signals the others to come closer)

Jules:" Gentlemen, this is Alexander's wife Mabel Bell"

Marty:" Hello, I'm Martin, This is Emmett, Heres Verne, and you've already met Jules"

Mabel:" I'm pleased to meet you all! But what do you need to see Aleck for?"

Doc:" nothing more than to interview him, ask him questions on his life and his invention, The Telephone"

Mabel:" okay, just follow me!"

(They are led to Alexanders house where they begin to speak)

Doc:" it's a pleasure to meet you "

Alexander:" Thank You!"

Marty:" Now my first question is how was your childhood"

Alexander:" well, I was born on March 3, 1847, in Edinburgh, Scotland"

Verne:" this is boring, Pop!"

Doc:" You and Jules can go outside and play, but don't leave the area"

Jules:" Okay, Father"

(They go outside)

Verne:" Geez! I thought I was gonna die of bordom"

(Verne's stomach growls)

Verne:" I'm Hungry"

Jules:" Lets check and see if that General store has anything eatible"

(They both walk over, into the store)

(Jules walks up to the counter)

Jules:" Sir, do you have any food, my brother can possibly eat"

Man:" We got Bread"

Verne:" Just Bread? No Ham and Cheese?"

Man:" You listen here Boy!"

Jules:" you'll have to excuse my brother's rudeness, one bread please"

(The Man puts the Bread on the counter)

Man:" That'll be 25 cents"

(Jules checks his pockets for change, but finds nothing)

Jules:" We have no money"

Man:" Then no Bread!"

Verne:" Forget that! I'm Hungry!"

(Verne grabs the Bread and Runs out of the store)

Jules:" Brother!"

(Jules runs out after Verne)

Man:" Hey!I'm Telling The Cops!"

(outside)

Jules:" Brother, we could have asked Father for money to get the bread,  
instead of you stealing it!"

Verne:" Sorry, I was Hungry"

(He Shoves the Bread in his mouth)

Verne:" Not half bad"

(Jules Notices the cops)

Jules:" Brother, that man must have notified the cops"

Verne:" It was just Bread!"

Jules:" lets try to sneak back to Alexander's house so we can tell Father and Martin, we gotta go"

(They Begin to sneak back to Alexander's house)

Cop:" There They Are! They fit the description!Get Them!"

(they run into the house)

Verne:" Pop we gotta go!"

Doc:" I'm almost done Vernie"

Jules:" No, Father, We Have to get Back"

Doc:" Where?"

Jules:" Back To The Future!"

Alexander:" What?"

Marty:" Nothing!"

Doc:" Jules, What Happened?"

Jules:" Brother got hungry, so he took Bread from a store, without paying, and now the cops are looking for us, and we HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!"

Doc:" Alright, We'll have a talk about this incident when we get home Vernie, lets get to the Delorean!"

Alexander:" The What?"

Marty:" Uh...The Delorean is a...Sandwich Shop, Gotta Go!"

Doc:" It was Nice meeting you Mr. Bell, but we must be going"

Verne:" See ya Later, Aligator!"

(They all barge out of the house)

Mabel:" Very Strange People"

Alexander:" They're idiots, They Probably have a whole family of idiots too"

(Outside)

Cop:" There They Are!"

Verne:" Lets Make Like a Banana and split!"

(They all run and jump into the Delorean)

(They Then Take off)

Cop:" What The?"

(They Arrive back in their time period, but when they arrive they run into a tree, and the whole front of the car is bent up and smoke is flowing out)

Doc:" Great Scott! This will take weeks to repair! Atleast we're all safe back in good ol' 1993"

Marty:" Yeah and I'm Probably going to get an A+ on my Essay!"

(Live Action Segment: Doc is still working on the Delorean)

Doc:" The Time Machine should be up in running in a few days, Now did you know that we could not be able to communicate with eachother, like we do everyday eather in person or over the phone, with out soun waves! Access Video File Section S for Sound Waves"

(Scientist Deminstrating, Doc Narrating)

Doc:" Without Sound Waves we wouldn't be able to hear each other, we would only move our mouths and we would have to try to read what everybody is saying, also nothing would have sound, like a phone wouldn't make the beeps, that it makes when you press the buttons,  
therefore nothing would have sound and the only way to comunicate is by writing down what you want to say!"

(Back to Doc's Lab)

Doc:" Well my camera is running out of battery, See You in the Future!"

End Credits.


End file.
